Addicted
by BelleSC
Summary: I'm not imprinted. I'm just addicted to her presence. To her smile. To her beauty. To her laughter. To her voice. To her touch. To her... (Paul Lahote/OC)
1. Characters

**Paul Lahote**

Age: 19 years old

Personality: extremely hot-headed and very sexy, Paul is also a womanizer. He loves to prove himself for the ladies, and uses his fighting skills to show off, and his attitude and conceited behavior somehow makes the girls fall to his feet. He doesn't take "no" as an answer, and when it happens, the guy looses his mind! Paul is a tough guy, and makes sure that everybody knows it.

**Paul, by his friends.**

Jacob: uh, Paul is annoying. Extremely annoying! But also a great fighter, so whenever I want to get a good action, pissing him off an easy path to get it.

Leah: Lahote is an asshole. We do have something in common – cause he definitely stands for what he believes – but still an ass.

Embry: he's a funny guy. I mean... I don't know someone who can get pissed so easily! It's crazy!

Jared: Oh, my man! Paul is my closest brother, and we just get along pretty well... He's short-tempered, that's obvious, but a great guy when you get to know him.

Seth: I like Paul... He's kinda annoying when he keeps calling me "kid", but yet, he just have amazing answers to anything, and the ladies love him, so he definitely has something to teach.

Quil: He's conceited and agressive, but definitely has some attitude. Guess that's why the girls drool on him.

Sam: good fighter, even though he can be kinda hard to control. Paul would do anything to protect the tribe, and his skills are very useful to the pack.

Emily: can't really count how many times I had to fix his nose. Paul is hot-headed, but is a good kid. I really like him.

Kim: Paul and Jared have a nice friendship... The guy is crazy, but I do like him. It's funny how he can always find a way to get into a fight and win it, most of the times.

Juliet: argh! He drives me crazy! Paul Lahote is the most annoying person in the whole world! I can't believe that someone can support the weight of his ego, really. But I also can't understand how the guy is so freaking hot and sexy, and how magnetic he is to me. It kills me, but I just can't help staying around him. _It's like an addiction._

* * *

**Juliet Masen **

Age: 18 years old

Personality: Juliet is the kind of girl who would never change her mind for anything. Extremely determined and with a strong personality, the brunette stands for what she believes. She is very passionate and intense on her feelings: she loves or hates, there's no 'in between'.

**Juliet, by her friends.**

Jacob: wow, she's a gorgeous girl. And also very cool! Carefree and funny all the time. Juliet is someone really amazing to have around.

Leah: it may surprise most of the people, but I actually like the girl. She knows what she wants, and keeps Paul on his place, something I kinda admire. Besides, she's stylish and has some personality on the top of those high heels.

Embry: Ohhhh, Jules is amazing! One of the most amazing girls I've ever met. She's adorable and easy going... Paul is an ass for trying to deny how much he is bonded to her.

Jared: great girl, epic fights with Paul. They're an explosive couple, but it's impossible not to like them...

Seth: dude, I gotta say Juliet is one of the coolest girls I've ever seen! And she also figures between the most beautiful ladies... Really, she's like "oh, man!"... So you can imagine how crazy it is to believe that Paul really fights against what he feels for her.

Quil: oh, she's a nice girl! Really amazing to talk to, and makes our lives funnier when she hurts Paul's ego!

Sam: she's a good girl, and in some sort of way she cans control Paul's instincts. Which is paradoxal, once she brings up a wilder side of him.

Emily: ohh, Juliet is lovely! I love to have her around! She deals very well with the boys, and helps me with them. Besides, it's good to see Paul caring about someone other than himself – even though he would never admit it.

Kim: ahhhhhhhhh! She's the best! Jules and I had this connection, and now she's like my sister for life! I can't believe how I survived without that little freak for so long!

Paul: Juliet? She was put in the world to turn my life upside down, and that's something I don't appreciate. I mean, I appreciate those curves, that body, that voice... But not what her presence does to me. I'm no one's puppy, and the way Juliet makes me feel... It drives me crazy – in the bad way and the good. _It's like an addiction._

* * *

_Hello, sweeties! _

_So this is Belle, here. First of all, I'd like to thank you for giving this story a chance. :)  
It really means a lot. _

_Second: english isn't my first language, so please, forgive my mistakes, and let me know if it's too bad to read. I really try my best, but it's far from perfect. _

_And last, but not least: would you, please, let me smiling all day long? How? Just leave me a review! It makes every author very glad! _

_Now I'll just let you enjoy Mr. Lahote's perfection! See you soon, my ladies. _

_Love you all. _

_ps.: in my mind, Juliet looks like Nikki Reed with her natural hair... but imagine her as you want. (:_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue, by Paul Lahote**

_"Imprinting"..._ I don't even like the way it sounds!

People call it a bless, something impossible to fight against. Well, no one actually said anything about trying, though.

And yeah, right. It may be a bless, if you have no problems with being completely controlled by a stupid, stupid feeling that makes your life turn upside down because of a freaking girl. A stubborn, preppy, annoying, talkative and extremely short-tempered girl. Not to mention "pretty, sexy, tempting, smart, funny and hot as hell", of course. And I do have problems with that! _Many_ problems, by the way.

Starting with the fact that previous womanizer Paul – _ladies man_ – Lahote is now incapable of wanting any woman other than that little freak. A lovely freak. Name? Juliet Masen. Job? To wash my sanity away. Yeah, because I'll tell you something: in the art of seduction, I'm a great player. Hell yeah, I am. But that girl... She just knows the rules too well... And when you find someone as good as you, games are just addictive.

Addicted. I think that's the word for me. Now "in love", pff... Bullshit. I mean, how can I be in love with someone I barely know? My genes are choosing for me? This is not real. I'm addicted, that's all. She's just the most beautiful and appealing girl I've ever seen... Nothing but physical attraction, that's what it is. I'm a man, after all. And the chick is hot. It has nothing to do with the way she smiles, lighting up her face... Or about how sweet she sounds calling my name with anger. Or even 'bout how beautiful those eyes look in the sunlight. No, I don't pay attention to every detail of her, so it isn't the case.

I'm not imprinted. I'm just addicted to her presence. To her smile. To her beauty. To her laughter. To her voice. To her touch. To her...

* * *

_Hey, ya'll! _

_So, if you're here, we've had a progress! :D haha_

_Please, let me know what you thought of this sneak peek. It's just a start, but I guess it kinda shows what out explosive couple is gonna be like! :)_  
_Let me know what you're thinking about this, ok? Even good criticism. Actually, every criticism! _

_See ya soon. =)_


	3. Chapter 1

**1**.

**Juliet's P.O.V**

Would someone explain to me again what the hell I'm doing here, surrounded by trees and... well, trees? Alright, I know it was my choice, but no one told me that this idea was a little too heavy! I mean... How am I supposed to wear heels in this place? Or even my clothes! I don't think I have anything that fits this cold, gray and cloudy weather! I'm from Miami, for God's sake! And now LaPush seems like insanity...

_Hey, Jen. – I asked when my phone rang. I had to do some contortion to pick up my phone inside my bag while I drove.

_Jules, please, tell me why are you doing this? – she complained.

_You know why, Jen... – I rolled eyes – Come on, it's just for a while, you won't even miss me!

_I already do, you stupid! – she said, and I could bet she was pouting.

_You better be, actually, cause if you dare forgetting me so easily, we'll have a lot of problems, Marshall. – I joked, making her laugh.

_You're a crazy girl, Juliet Masen... I can't believe you're really going to this city lost in the middle of nowhere!

_It'll be a good experience, Jen... – I claimed – Look, I gotta rang up now, okay? There's a police car here.

_Ok, babe. – she said, sighing – Don't get yourself into trouble... without me. – she finished, and I rung up, laughing. Gosh, I would miss her a lot!

Jennifer is my best friend since my first step. We've been close like sisters, and this is the first time I'm spending so much time away from her. But it was for good, you know? I'm working on a novel. Ok, you're probably thinking I'm stupid, cause I'm 18 and want to be a writer... But it's what I want to do for life, it's the only thing I'm good at. Dad and mom gave me an year to have some success with this, so I'll have to go to College if it doesn't work. Now you're getting my point of traveling across the country, right? I want this to work, and for that, I need to be surrounded by inspiring stuff and beautiful sights. And LaPush was the chosen one.

I parked my car outside a little convenience store, cause I desperately needed to buy something to eat. I picked up some Pringles and a Coke, and I was going to pay for it when a female voice called my attention.

_Wow! This jacket is like "oh, my God"!

I turned around and a girl was smiling at me. She was probably my age, and had tanned skin and dark long hair.

_Oh, thank you! – I smiled – It's cold in here, right? I guess I'll have to buy a lot of clothes to fit this place. I'm Juliet, by the way. Juliet Masen.

_Kim Tahaki. – she replied, smiling – So you're moving to LaPush?

_Yep. – I smiled – I'm staying here for a while...

_That's nice! – her smile grown a lot – I'm sure you'll enjoy it...

_I'm hoping so. – I smiled back.

_Do you know someone in the reservation, or not yet? – she asked, and I gestured "no" – So I can show you around, if you want to.

_Oh, that's nice, Kim! – I thanked her in relief – I don't even know where I'm going to live, in fact. I've got the address, but no idea of where it is. – I laughed and she did the same.

_Oh, gosh, so let's go. I'll show you where your house is, and we'll get you to know some people!

I smiled at her and we paid our stuff. Kim was so nice! I was very glad to meet her, otherwise I wouldn't know a single person on this city... I gave her a ride, and Kim guided me to my house.

_Oh, this is a nice place! – she smiled – It's very close to Emily's.

_Oh, it's even cutest now I'm here! – I looked at my home. It was like a house from a fairytale. Small and warm. – Emily being...? – I asked, parking outside the little white house. It wasn't big but extremely charming. Definitely the kind of inspiration I was looking for.

_Oh, she's the nicest girl in LaPush. You'll love her. – Kim told me, jumping out of my car just like I did – Do you want some help with the bags? – she asked me.

_Oh, no... I'll bring them inside later. – I waved, crossing the steps to the doorframe – Come here! – I called her, and Kim followed me.

There was furniture inside, and everything was lovely. Writing there would definitely be easy... Everything looked magical, in some sort of way. We were walking around the house when Kim's phone started to ring.

_It's Jared. – she said, smiling.

I smiled back and she stepped away to answer her boyfriend. There was something beautiful and special about the way she talked about him... On our way to my house she told me everything about him, and how they loved each other. After a few minutes she was back, the kind smile kept glued upon her face.

_Jared said that all the guys are on Emily's. – she said – And I've told him about you, he said I should bring you to meet everyone. Emily is eager to know the new girl.

_Seriously? – I said, biting my under lip. I mean, I wasn't shy, but still.

_Yep, come on! – she smiled, holding my hand – They'll love you.

I laughed, rolling eyes. Kim was adorable... She reminded me so much of Jen! It was good to have a little piece of home in there.

We went to Emily's house by foot. After all, it was really close to my place. Right when we arrived, there was a bunch of guys outside. One of them rushed towards us, and considering how tight he was hugging Kim, I figured he was probably Jared.

_Baby, this is Juliet. – she introduced us after he kissed her for a while, making me feel a little bit uncomfortable – Jules, this is Jared.

_Nice to meet you, Jared. – I smiled, and he hugged me.

_Hey, girl! It's nice to meet you too. – he said, nicely – Look, beware with these guys, ok? – he faked a secret tone – They're all crazy.

_Oh, shut up, you asshole! – another guy approached – I'm Quil, nice to meet you.

_Juliet. – I replied, shaking his hand.

_And I'm Seth! – a boy that was probably one or two years younger than me smiled sweetly. He was so cute!

_Embry. – another boy arrived, smiling hugely. He seemed so nice. And I was actually starting to wonder if they really were all that hot. Embry hugged me, and I said my name again.

_Jake. – a tall guy waved, and his white smile flashed in my direction. Jesus!

_I'm Sam. – another one, this one looking older, nodded at me – Welcome to LaPush.

_Thank you, Sam. – I smiled at him, and then a young lady came from behind them.

_Leah Clearwater. – she said, looking at me with no smile at all.

_Juliet Masen. – I introduced myself, looking straight at her. Then I saw a woman coming from inside the house. She was amazingly pretty, but there was something about her looks that no one would expect. A deep scar crossed her face.

_Hello, hello! – she said, smiling hugely at me – You must be Juliet. I'm Emily.

_Hey! – I waved, and she pulled me into a hug – Nice to meet you.

_It's my pleasure, dear. I'm glad to have another girl around. – she joked – Have all of them been nice to you?

I nodded, laughing a little.

_That's because Paul isn't here yet. Otherwise, she would've had some sight of our wildest side. – Embry said, and the others agreed.

_Uh, guess I won't be eagerly waiting for this meeting, then...

_Oh, hon, you will. – Kim whispered – He's gorgeous. – she said, laughing a little – But come on, let's go inside!

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

I woke up with that insane headache. Man, something must've gone pretty crazy last night. I couldn't force myself to wonder that, though. Thinking made the pain worse. I'm gonna tell you something: if I'm drunk enough to be hangover, it means that I've drink a LOT. Like really a lot. My body hear just evaporates most of the alcohol I ingest, so it takes me many many many shots to be even close to what I am now. I tried to move on the bed to avoid the sunlight in my eyes, but something was putting weight on my chest, so I couldn't move.

Slowly, I started to open my eyes, something that made me frown. Shit, couldn't God respect people's hangovers and turn off the lights? I mean, we're in LaPush! It's not like Sunny Land! Conspiracy against me, that's what it is. When I finally got to take a look around the bedroom, I found out that the thing that stopped me from moving was actually a girl. Oh, no it made sense... I grinned, and finally started to remember something about last night.

I went to Forks with Embry, and there was this crazy party in a girl's house. I guess Embry a friend of hers from the reservation, but that's not the point. We don't actually knew anyone in there. Thing is I got really drunk. I guess Embry was ok, cause he doesn't really enjoy drinking. I remember him saying something about going back to LaPush, and I probably didn't pay attention at the time, cause I had my senses occupied with something more important. Or at least, more pleasant. And the thing was now resting on my chest. I tried hard to remember her name, but it was just a hard job, considering my lack of memory.

Shit, I had to go to Emily's house and meet the pack. The guys would probably go for a patrol, and I had to be at least half presentable. Which means... she had to leave. Like now.

_Hm... 'mornin, pretty. – I spoke to her, caressing her back.

She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Dude, the chick was hot. Hell yeah, I'm good.

_Morning, hot stuff. – she half smiled, crawling on the bed to kiss me. I suddenly felt like the headache was gone, and rolled to stay on the top of her. Man, that would make me hear Sam complaining forever if she kept moving that way... but I couldn't be late.

_Hey, babe. – I interrupted her attempt to take off my shorts, and held her wrists – Don't get me wrong, but there's really a place I need to be now.

_Oh. – she pouted, sitting on my bed.

_Sorry. – I said, and kissed her shoulders – Don't think I wouldn't love to stay.

_It's ok, Lahote. – she half smiled, and bitted my under lip teasingly – It's not like we're not seeing each other anymore.

_Uh... – I grinned – So you do plan another round, hm?

_Of course I do. – she blinked – I go after what I want.

_That's hot. – I sighed. Shit, I wanted to stay – I'm taking a shower. Do you need a ride back to Forks or anything? - I asked, standing up and picking up a towel. I put it on my shoulder and looked back at her. Damn, I needed her name.

_Nop. – she half smiled – But I do need a shower. – she blinked, jumping out of the bed and following me wrapped around a sheet.

_That's my girl! – I laughed, holding her waist and guiding her to the bathroom, closing the door with my foot after that.

_I guess this is a see you later, Paul. – she said, when we were standing outside of my house.

_See you soon, I'd say. – I replied, pulling her for another kiss – You're great, babe.

_You too, Lahote. – she blinked, stepping back, going towards her car – Oh, and Paul! – she called me when I was about to leave and meet the pack – I'm Andrea. Try to remember next time, okay? "Babe" is just too random. – she said, laughing. Oh, shit.

I had to laugh for a second, and when her car finally was out of sight, I started to run as fast as I could to Emily's house. I didn't want to ruin my clothes this time, cause I had to wear a shirt. Andrea would find it kinda weird if I didn't, right? When I was near to the house, I was already able to hear the laughter and the blabbering.

_What's up, guys? – I asked, half smiling. They were a bunch of crazy dudes...

_Hey, Paul! What's up, man? – I heard 'em saying, and smiled.

_You're late. – Sam warned me.

_I know. – I said, wanting so bad to roll eyes... but I didn't – Sorry. – I had to say.

_Something tells me we won't like to see those thoughts today. – Embry joked, looking straight at me. Son of a... He knew about the girl, and would piss me off for the whole day.

_At least I had a pleasant night. – I grinned.

_Quiet, Embry! – Sam replied, looking at him.

_Hey, what's wrong, dude? – I frowned.

_She doesn't know a thing, Embry. So keep your mouth shut. – Sam ignored me.

_Who the hell is this she? – I asked, looking around the room. There weren't any girls in there, actually. Just Leah. Shit, I shouldn't put it this way, she's all sensitive about it an stuff... But ok, let's reformulate: the only girl in the room was Leah. Better now?

_Juliet. New girl in town. – Seth told me, and the kid looked excited. So... she must be hot.

_She's at the kitchen with Kim and Emily. – Jared explained – And, please, be nice.

_Who's hungry? – I heard Emily's voice as she got inside the room with a tray of cookies. Kim was behind her with two glasses of juice, and there was someone else behind them, carrying some glasses – Hey, Paul! – she smiled nicely at me.

_What's up, Em? – I smiled, hugging her close. She was like some sort of big sister to all of us. When I dropped Emily, my eyes finally spotted the "new girl". And I deeply wish I didn't. When we locked eyes, I felt dizzy, like I had drank twenty shots of vodka at once. I stopped hearing what everyone around us said, and all I could think about was how I'd been able to live for 19 years without seeing that face before. And deep down I knew what that feeling was, cause I could feel some of that through Sam, Quil and Jared when they thought about their girls. Oh, no. Hell, no! I wasn't... I would never... I definitely didn't...

_Oh, shit. – someone whispered behind me.

I forced myself to close my eyes for a second and recover. I wasn't... you know what. It was just a freaking hot girl, and I was surprised, that all. And I was gonna get her. Hell yeah, I was.

_Paul Lahote, sweetheart. – I offered her a hand, half smiling.

_Oh, 'the' Paul I was warned about? – she gave me the same smile, looking at Kim for a second – I'm Juliet Masen. Let's just make something clear here, Lahote... I've heard you're a little hot headed, but let me just want you: if you're smart enough, you won't piss me off. And I am not your sweetheart. – she finished, and the guys burnt into laughter. I could feel my body starting to shake, but Embry held my shoulder, avoiding an accident.

By the time, I could one think about one thing: I hated her.

* * *

_Hey, beautiful!_

_First chapter up, and all I wanna know is what you're thinking about the story so far!_

_Please, leave a review and tell me everything you liked, didn't like, or wants to see on Addicted!_

_I really hope I'm doing Paul just like you girls imagine, so let's see if I'm doing it right..._

_:)_

_Love, Belle._


	4. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Paul's P.O.V**

_Paul... – I heard Jacob's voice calling me. My body kept shaking a little, but I was successful on controlling my nerves, God knows how – Paul, man... – he called me again, pulling my arm slowly – Come on, let's go outside.

I nodded and shook my arm out of his grip, getting out of the door, slamming the door behind me. I could hear Juliet's soft laughter at my anger, and that only made my blood hotter inside of my veins.

_Paul, you need to calm down. – Embry claimed, and I noticed that most part of the pack was outside with me, except for Leah, Quil and Seth. I suddenly felt like a kid that had to be monitored, and do I really have to say how much it got into my nerves? I just wanted to punch 'em all!

_Calm down? – I almost yelled, and scratched the back of my neck. I shouldn't be feeling this way... Damn, there was something very wrong with me! Very. Wrong – I'm... I'm gonna... UGH! – I said, breathing heavily.

_Paul, pull yourself together. – Sam told me, his voice coming like an order – You've imprinted. There's no point on denying this. – he said, simply.

_I did not imp... – I started to say, but the word died on my tongue – I didn't ok?

_Oh, yeah, you did. – Embry laughed, and I looked deadly at him – You should've seen your face, seriously. – he half smiled, and I wanted to tip his throat off.

_It was like Jared's when he first saw Kim after becoming a wolf. – Jacob completed, laughing.

_It's a good think, Paul, you've been blessed. – Sam told me, and I sighed heavily.

_It's not a bless. – I said, gritting my teeth.

_Tell me something: you think she's the prettiest girl in the world, right? And you wanna stare at her forever, don't you? – Jacob asked me, laughing when I muted – You are imprinted.

_Would you just shut up? – I said, my voice huskier than ever – I don't feel this way. You guys know nothing. – I said, stepping away from them to avoid a fight with my brothers. Worst: a fight in front of someone that shouldn't know about us.

_Paul, come on! – Embry said, and was still laughing. Really, the guy is asking for my fist – Would you just admit you're in love? – he mocked me, and that was it, I couldn't help myself.

My body shook for two seconds. All I had time to do was to take off my clothes, once I didn't have anything to wear other than that. When I realized, I was landing on my four paws. Good thing we weren't very close to the house, cause a moment later Embry took his wolf form and I finally got to jump on him. That was a good feeling... Biting something to release my anger was nice. The only negative side of it was that Embry's mind wouldn't shut up!

"Would you stop with the bullshit?", I asked him, mentally.

"Would you stop playing tough guy?", he replied, laughing.

I hit his body hardly, trying to make him shut up.

"I am not imprinted.", I said my mantra, and his laughter echoed inside of my brain.

"So you don't want the girl? You don't desperately want Juliet in your arms?", he said, and I knew that if we were on our human forms, he would be arching an eyebrow.

"I do want her. And I'll get her."

After that, we turned back into our natural forms and I started to get dressed again. All I had was an aching rib, and a few scratches... Nothing too bad. Embry was grinning with that swollen lip. Há! I've made some good mess on that face... I rolled eyes at his stupidity.

_You're a little too confident, aren't you? – he asked me – She didn't seem to fall for your cheap charm, haven't you noticed?

_Every girl... – I said that slowly – Every single girl I've wanted, I got.

_Ohhh... – the boys replied, making me wanna punch them again.

_Wait and see. – I stated – She'll be mine.

_Of course she will, it's destiny. – Sam rolled eyes.

_Stop with the "destiny" bullshit! – I replied – I'll get because she's hot, and because I want her out of that pedestal. I want to make all that "Mrs. Knows it All" pose go away.

_You learn it on the hard way, then. – Sam rolled eyes – Come on, let's go back in. – he called us.

* * *

**Juliet's P.O.V**

After something like half an hour, the guys came back inside. What was wrong with that Paul guy, by the way? I felt a little strange when I was beside him... It was creepy. Something I didn't quite understood grown into my chest, suffocating me while those intense eyes locked with mine. He was so gorgeous! I didn't quite enjoyed the attitude, but the looks were like "oh, my God". He went straight to the kitchen and I couldn't help following him until he disappeared. Now he was shirtless, and all I can say is that the guy definitely has something to be proud of! Jesus!

_So, Jules. – Kim called me – Do you need some help with your bags? – she asked, kindly.

_Oh, that's ok. I can do that later. – I shrugged. There were many bags, but still. I wouldn't bother them.

_No way, sweetheart! – Emily smiled at me – One of the guys can help you with that.

_There's no need to worry, Emily. – I declined the offer – Really.

_See it as a welcoming kindness. – she said, and we all laughed.

_I'm sure Paul will help you with that. – Embry told me, and after a second I saw Paul's face showing up on the living room. He looked straight at Embry when he replied.

_Sure. I would love to. – he said huskily, and finally looked at me. I tried to avoid thinking about how that look affected me. It should be illegal to be that sexy, you know?

_Hm, ok, then. – I nodded, and looked away, trying to keep my heart inside of my chest. What did that guy have, after all?

_You should get going. – Emily told us – I want you back for lunch, ok, sweetheart? – she smiled at me.

_Oh, you're so kind, Em! – I smiled, hugging her – Thank you a lot for everything.

_You're adorable, hon. – she laughed – See you soon, ok?

_Okay. – I replied, waving goodbye to the others.

_Bye, Julie-Jules! – Seth waved back, like Kim.

_Take good care of her, Paul. – Emily asked him, so smiled maliciously at me.

_Hell yeah, I will. – he said, his glance running up and down my body.

_Take a picture. – I told him, arching an eyebrow – It'll last longer. – I blinked, and with that I finally got out of the house, hearing everyone's laughter behind me.

_You're just too sassy, you know? – he said, holding my elbow – And I don't like that. – Paul mumbled, his breath hitting my lips.

_Too bad for you. – I said, smiling happily at him. It just made me weirdly happy to have a chance to tease him. He was hot when he got mad. Oh, God!

_Too bad for us, then. You don't want me against you. – he said, and then he stopped for a second, half smiling – Or maybe you do.

_What are you...

Before I could finish my sentence, his body was against mine while he pressed me against a truck that was parked outside Em's house.

_Maybe you want me against you. – he blinked, and I forced myself out of his grip.

_Wake up, Paul. Not a chance. – I said, breathing heavily and starting to make my way to my house. He followed me, and I could see his satisfied smile. Asshole!

_You'll beg for it, babe. – he told me, and I sighed.

_Paul, would you just shut up? – I asked him, massaging my temples.

I could hear him chuckling, and we walked in silence until we arrived my house. Lola, my lovely Fiat 500, was parked outside.

_What is that? – he pointed Lola and laughed – Is that a doll's car or anything? You stole it from Barbie? Oh, no... It's Polly's right?

I felt anger growing inside of me. NO ONE made fun of Lola.

_Shut up if you have any affection to your next generations. – I told him – You talk about Lola, and I'll explode your head.

_Does this thing have a name!? – he laughed harder, and despite how much I hated him at the moment, it was a nice laughter. Warm, good to hear, you know?

_Yes, she does!

_Oh, my God. You're nuts, really. – he said, and I wanted to grab that neck. To break it, of course – And c'mon! This is so tiny! You can't even have some fun inside of it without having backache.

_You're so wrong! – I looked at him, and had to laugh – Seriously, you should practice a little more. It's not like it takes too much space to do that, you know? It's even better when you're really close. – I blinked, knowing that this attitude would surprise him, and it did. It took him a while to reply.

_Then I think we should practice. – he whispered, and I took a step away, to refrain myself.

_In your dreams. – I grinned, and we finally arrived the car.

_Don't worry about it, sugar. – he told me, and I rolled eyes.

_Would you stop that? – I asked him – I'm not your "sugar"!

_Sorry, babe. – he said, smiling ironically. Damn, I'd love to punch that smile!

_Ugh! Shut up and help me to put these bags out. – I asked him.

_Ok, ma'am. – he said, sarcasm explicit on his voice. Damn, I hate this guy!

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

Juliet opened the trunk of her Barbie's car, and I could swear she had like... Stolen a bag's store on her way to LaPush. I've never seen so many of them together. She was what? Selling bags?

_What the hell...? – I frowned, and she rolled eyes.

_I didn't quite know what the weather was like... – she shrugged.

_You should've googled it! – I rolled eyes – And then you'd know that in LaPush we only have to seasons: cold and rainy, cold and foggy. If you had done that, you would be dressed like this NYC girl.

_What? – she turned to face me like she I'd just swore her mom or something. And that's when she tripped. Yeah, what a cliché, hm? She tripped and fell right inside of my naked chest. And, gosh, that felt good. I held her arms and kept her close – Hey, babe, I know you're dying to touch my abs, but all you had to do was asking.

_Ugh, shut up! – she said, stepping away from me.

_This is what happens when you go to LaPush with high heels.

_And I'll tell you what happens to your nose if you keep teasing me about my clothes! – she told me, locking her jaw.

_I just think you'll look better without them. – I shrugged – Just a thought.

_Paul. – she called me, seriously – Stop thinking about me naked, and move your ass to help me!

I might kiss her. Wow, I meant "I might kill her"! Fucking subconscious.

* * *

_Hello, honey!_

_So, what about this one?_

_Did you like the chapter?_

_I love to write flirty moments, so I kinda liked this! :D haha_

_But it's opinion that matters, so please, leave a review and tell me what you thought about Paul&Juliet. _

_kiss kiss._


	5. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Paul's P.O.V**

I helped the spoiled little freak with her tons of bags, and brought them all inside easily. Very easily, of course.

_Where do you want me to drop it? – I asked, taking a look around her house – Your bedroom, maybe? – I blinked, and she rolled eyes.

_You know when you're putting your feet inside my bedroom? – she said, looking angrily at me.

_Is "right now" a good answer for you, babe? – I asked, knowing that it would piss her off.

_Never! – she said, taking a breath – You can leave it here, please. – Juliet motioned to a corner of her living room.

_I'll do however you want it, babe. – I said, and saw her blushing for the duality of my words. Yeah, I finally got her to blush for something I said! That was a big thing.

_Whatever. – she mumbled, playing with her head to avoid my look. I could sense how much I had effects on her, and it was a good thing to know. At least I wasn't the only one feeling weird in there.

_Look, Emily is probably going to kill me if I don't play nice with you, so I'm obligated to ask you this: the guys are planning to do something tonight, would you be interested, sugar?

She looked at me intensely for a while, and I could tell she was thinking about something.

_Let's make a deal, then. – she said, a smile growing on her beautiful and tempting lips – I'm going and telling Emily you behaved... If you stop calling me "babe", "sugar" and sweetheart".

_I can make some other names. – I said, teasingly, and she rolled eyes – But ok, let's do it like this: you'll come with me, and if you enjoy the night, you'll let me call you whatever I want dto. But if you don't, like you're so sure, I'll only call you by your name.

_I'm not enjoying a night with you. – she rolled eyes, making me half smile.

_So take the deal, if you're so sure. – I challenged her, arching an eyebrow.

_You're on. – she said, nodding – We have a deal.

_Be ready at 9pm, and get prepared to the your sweet defeat. – I said, waving her goodbye – But no worries, I assure you the night will be worth it.

* * *

**Juliet's P.O.V**

I was staring at my wardrobe for what seemed forever, when it was really 10 minutes. It was almost eight and I still didn't know what the hell I was wearing for the night... I picked up a black tight dress and looked at it for a while. No, it didn't fit LaPush. Otherwise, it was so tight that someone could see my soul, and I was going out with Paul Lahote, so it's not like I could wear anything. Maybe a burca would set me free from his comments! Yeah, that was a good idea! But I didn't have a burca here in LaPush... Jen actually had one! She wore it on Halloween like 2 years ago. Crazy Jen!

When I gave up on the black tube, I picked up a white dress. It was cute, girly and stuff, but again: I was going out to Paul Lahote! And it hurts to admit it, but I did want to impress him. At least to show him why I had so many bags... That it was worth the effort to bring them all inside, cause he would have something pleasant to look at. Just to look, of course.

_Jesus, I can't believe I brought Miami with me and still can't find anything to wear! – I complained to myself, and that's when I start to find my solution.

Pink skirt and white shirt, that's what I was wearing. Not too preppy, not too girly, not too femme fatale. It was very equilibrated. I've tried it on, and liked the results: with my golden accessories it would be great! It took me a while to do my makeup and to make some waves on the tips of my hair, but when I was finally ready, I kinda liked what I saw.

When it was like 9:20 I heard someone knocking on my door. How funny is that? Here people actually knock, they don't push the bell. I opened it and Paul was standing outside, surprisingly clothed, and well... Let's just say he understood like nobody else how powerful a white t-shirt can me if the body under it is nice. And his body was music to the eye. If I took my time checking him out, he definitely did the same. I could see how his eyes danced around my body, and when he finally looked at me, he took his while to speak.

_Ready? – he asked, huskily

_Ready to prove you wrong. – I replied, getting ouside and locking the door behind me.

_Just promise me you'll be up to anything. And that you'll let me make this night unforgettable.

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

Man, she wasn't playing fair. Come on, were those translucent shirts even legal? She had to be breaking some rules in there. At least those that involved me and her living near to each other without any problems that would earn me a punch, for example. Like that rule that told her she shouldn't dress like that if she didn't want me to lock us inside and make her forget her own name! I cleaned my throat before saying anything. She locked the door and promised I would make her night unforgettable: which was exactly what I planned to do.

_Hey, where are you going? – she asked me, trying to keep her balance on the top of those heels. I noticed that and approached, making her hold my arm. She did, and when those cold fingers touched my hot skin, I felt like electricity floating through us. It would be weird enough without her looking widely at me, like she had just felt the same.

_We're going in my car. – I answered her question – Or did you really think I was gonna get inside that little egg you call a car?

_Would you call her by her name? – she complained, pouting. Shit, she shouldn't do that pouting thing either! I'll definitely make a list of rules for her to follow.

_Ok, we're not going on Penelope. – I said, rolling eyes.

_Her name is Lola! – she patted my arm.

_Whatever. – I rolled eyes, and we arrived my truck – This is a real car. With good internal space. – I blinked at her.

_I've told you. – she said, hopping in – You should exercise your flexibility. – she said, faking a naive expression.

OK, another rule: no sexual content conversations. She was forbidden to make any sexual reference next to me. Otherwise, she would have to deal with the consequences.

_Would you just...? – I said, rubbing my neck and facing the steering wheel – Just keep your mouth shut before I do something crazy, right? – I said, but she looked hurt for a second – Come on, Juliet, it's not what I meant.

_Shut up and drive, Lahote. – she told me, avoiding my eyes. She really obeyed me, but I had no way to be glad about that, cause she was quiet the whole way to the nightclub in Portland. I had to turn on the radio to make things a little slighter, but it didn't work well, cause I fucking missed her blabbering.

I took her to the newest nightclub in Portland. I've been there with Jake and Embry one time. It was pretty good, and I though Miss America would like it. Not that I cared about her likes. It's just that I had a deal to honor. I parked my car outside, and tried to help her out, put she didn't let me.

_Hey, hey, hey. – I called her, when she started to walk in front of me – You said you would give your best to enjoy it and be fair to our deal. So we should start re-installing dialogue between us, right?

She seemed to consider it for a while, but at the end she nodded.

_Let me warn you that until now, I'm winning the bet. – she said, sighing.

_Which means I'll have to make it extra-fun inside. – I blinked at her – Come on, we should get in. – I pulled her arm slightly, and led her to the nightclub.

_Where are the others? – she asked me, naively.

_They went to another place. This is our deal. It's between us, and us only, Juliet. – I told her – Come on, let the fun begin.

* * *

**Juliet's P.O.V**

We got inside the club, and I have to say it was pretty nice! Paul was right behind me, and I could feel his hands holding my waist. I didn't fight it, cause we were inside a very crowded place, and I knew it was better for people to think I was accompanied. Even though I wasn't. Not in a romantic way, at least. That's what I told myself, cause truth is that I liked it felt to have his hands holding me. I must be going crazy.

_We're having a drink. – he said next to my ear, and I huffed. I didn't like the way he ordered what I had to do.

_Don't tell me what to do. – I hissed.

_Come on, Miss America, you've told me you were going to do your best to enjoy the night. – he replied, guiding us to the bar – What do you drink?

_Oh, so you're actually asking me what I want? – I rolled eyes – What a progress! – I clapped, ironically.

_Turn off the annoying mode, ok? – he rolled eyes – Jesus Christ, girl!

_Mojito. – I asked, simply, ignoring what he told me. It wasn't worth it to fight again. He nodded, and ordered her drink, and a Heineken for himself.

It took us a minute until the bartender gave us our drinks. We talked and drank a lot, more than I was used to, actually. After a while, Paul stared at me while I had another mojito, and he did it for so long that it made me uncomfortable.

_What now? – I said, taking a deep breath.

_Just wondering if these heels allow you to have the moves. – he blinked, and motioned to the dancefloor.

_Is this a challenge? – I half smiled, walking by him – Watch me. – I mumbled. Like heaven heard my intentions, my favorite song ever started. Paul was right behind me, and I had to turn myself to face him while I danced, starting slow.

_I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode_

I sang the first part looking straight at him. Paul rubbed his neck and wathced me dancing. He didn't move, which I found extremely funny. I kept dancing, laughing at his expression, and I couldn't understand why he was acting like that. Shouldn't he have a good time? It was such a great song!

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running  
Cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know  
You spin me out of control_

That's when he finally unfroze. When I said the last line, Paul's arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me closer. Now I was moving to his rhythm, and he seemed to enjoy that, judging by the grin on his face.

_Uuh uuh uuh uh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this club skin tight  
Baby come on_

_Uuh uuh uuh uh  
Pull me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!_

_Uuh uuh uuh uh_

I sang this on his ear, and felt his arms tighter around my body. One thing to note: Paul DEFINITELY has the moves. Who would guess, hm? Mr. Tough Guy is a good dancer. I won't say a great one, cause he still pisses me off.

We danced, and it was like a game. He challenged with those eyes, and I couldn't help myself from giving him back.

"_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right"_

I whispered to him, pulling my hair up and moving against his abs. Jesus Christ, he was not from this world.

_"Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight"_

I said, and he locked his jaw, seeming to be controlling himself from something. We danced locking eyes, and I sang every word expecting his reaction. When the song ended, I was pretty exhausted, but I was apperently starting to loose the bet, cause I definitely had some fun in there.

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

* * *

**Paul's P.O.V**

That was it. This girl was nuts, and she had no idea of how crazy she was to dance like that in front of me. My wildest side came up easily, and she should never ever tease me like that if she wasn't up to the consequences. The way she was moving by itself would make me crazy, even if it was any other girl. But it was her. It was that fucking magnetic girl who was dancing for me. And hell yeah, it was for me, cause the way she teased me with those eyes left no doubt about that.

It took me a while to get to touch her, cause if I had done before I could calm my nerves the results would be a little to... hard. I her body tight, close to mine, and then we danced like I wanted. Yeah, she already had enough control for the night. It was my turn now. So when the song finally ended, taking with him my sweet torture. And the torturer also stepped back, even though she never stopped staring my eyes.

_So you tell me. – she said, smiling hugely, in an almost childish way. That was finny about her, she could go from "sexy as hell" to "awn, cute" in two seconds. Or maybe this was me going insane – Do I have the moves?

_Can't tell you yet. – I replied, and she grimaced, like she was annoyed – One song is not enough.

She pouted and it made me laugh. Another song started, and then another, and another, and Juliet didn't stop provoking me for a single minute. Damn, she was driving me crazy... When I thought I couldn't take her teasing any longer, the perfect song started. Uh, now I would finally see if she had the moves: it was my time to lead. I started to sing it, and it was my turn to look inside those eyes and wait for her reactions.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

I started to sing that, and for a second Juliet looked down. I wondered if she was embarrassed, and apperently she was, cause it took her a second to recover and look at me again, but this time she half smiled.

_Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

It was addictive to have her body next to mine, I pulled her closed, and sang this second part with my lips on her neck. I could feel her trembling a little, but her hands on my chest pulled me closer, and not away. At least I wans't alone on those crazy feelings.

_And I tried to fight it, to fight it  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic  
Got one life, just live it, just live it  
Now relax, sing it on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
Let me know and I'll take you there_

I sang it to her, moving our bodies together to the beat. By this time, Juliet was finally releasing herself, and I couldn't like it more. When she mumbled "uh, babe, babe, uh, babe, babe" in my ear I only knew two things for sure: 1. I needed her to be mine. 2. She was very drunk, otherwise she would've never done that!

We danced, and I kept her body next to mine for the whole time. I couldn't help myself... She was too good. And I was too bad, for taking advantage of her like that. Shit, since when I though about this bullshit? Since now, apperently.

_Soooooo, - she said, and her voice was a little pasty – do I have the moves, Lahote? – she asked, smiling at me.

_You do have. – I half smiled, and she mumbled an "I told ya" while she looked for someone to order another drink – Hey, hey... We should get going.

_What? Why? – she asked, pouting. Damn, girl, you should stop with that! – I'm having so much fun! – she spitted out, and I smiled victoriously.

_You had fun, hm? – I asked, and she nodded, naivily.

_Oh, shit! – she finally noticed her mistake – Damn!

_Oh, SUGAR, it means I won! – I laughed, and held her waist to help her to keep balance – Let's go. – I mumbled, kissing her forehead for a moment. And please don't ask why the heck I did this shit – I'm taking you home, babe.

* * *

_Hey there, lovellitas! _

_A lot of POV changes, right? _

_Sorry about that, but I just felt like you needed to see it from both sides..._

_Let's go to what matter: did you like the chapter? :)_

_I really really really hope so... Let me know if they're going too fast or anything. _

_I just want to know if Juliet and Paul are likable to you... (:_

_Leave a review and let me know, ok?_

_See you soon! _

_xx Belle_


	6. Chapter 4

**4.**

**Paul's P.O.V**

We I had Embry and Seth doing the Patrol with me, like we did every single day, since the smell of the fake bloodsuckers – and with that I mean the Cullens – apperently attracted many of their kind to our area. But they weren't so nice. If I can actually call a vampire nice. No, not even the Cullens. Maybe the leader, Carlisle. He could be human and I wouldn't notice a difference on his behavior. And that Emmett guy, he's kinda funny. Somehow I just feel like he's a little like me. Damn, let's make something clear here: I reallymust be going crazy, now I'm comparing myself to the bloodsuckers! At least female option says Emmett is the "hottest of that clan, the one that would truly look manlike if he was a little tanned.". And here I'm quoting Leah's thoughts.

_"And I try to fight it, to fight it. But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Got one life, just live it, just live it. Now relax and get on your back."_

Seth's voice echoed trought my brain and locked my jaw in a impulse. That song reminded me of a night I just didn't want to remember at the moment. Not when all the pack could hear my thoughts. Oh, damn kiddo... I should kill him right now. Funny is he was so absort on his song that I bet he would probably be dancing around if we weren't on our animal forms. Well, if I really had intentions to block my mind, it wasn't enough: everything I'd been hiding for the past days just flew through my mind... The way Juliet danced for me. Her eyes – those eyes that made me shiver inside. Her touch – so cold against my skin, and so right, somehow. Her voice – whispering in my ear. Her.

It didn't take long until I realized I had company on my thoughts. Busted!

"Uhhhhh, looks like someone has been hiding these episodes pretty well.", this was Embry's annoying mental voice talking to me. I could hear him on my right, and I howled in anger with myself and the lack of self-control. Stupid Juliet. Stupid!

"Shut up!", I said, and I gritted my teeth so hard that it actually hurted. Seth was laughing, and I had serious thoughts about how to torture him after he sang that fucking song!

"Oh, c'mon, it's a nice song. How was I supposed to guess you had such a great time with Juliet using this as a soundtrack?"

"I wasn't having a great time with her." Hell no. Good times with her would be so much better than those teasing moments and flirty sentences...

"Fuck, Paul, control your thoughts!", Embry was laughing, but I could tell he was a little embarrassed "Such a dirty mind!"

"Get the fuck out of my head, then.", I stated, childishly.

"Oh, I wished!", Seth replied "Not sure of how I'm gonna look at the girl right now..."

"Simple: don't look!", I suggested. And, apperently, it looked like I was jealous or something, which was absolutely crazy and irrational. I just wanted to save those assholes from the spell she put on me, and they thanked me.

"She's not the Medusa, Paul!", Embry was laughing so loud that riping his throat of seemed like a good idea to shut it off.

"Yeah, she's worse!", I said and this time Seth was the one to reply.

"You're so blind, you asshole! You're not cursed, you're imprinted."

"Not that you're right, but there's no fucking difference, kid.", I said, breathing heavily. All those thoughts made everything that happened a week ago come up again, and a weird need started to grow inside of my chest. I just didn't know what I needed.

"You need her.", it was Embry's turn to say somethins stupid and useless. I was starting to believe it was Annoy your brother's Day.

"I need you two to shut the hell up and pay attention to this smell, assholes."

It was a vampire. And as I didn't recognize the scent, it wasn't the Cullens. Which could only mean one thing: some freaking action!

**Juliet's P.O.V**

I was at home, staring at the thing I've just finished writing. It was the first chapters of my romance, and somehow, they seemed good enough. I was usually very hard with myself, but LaPush seemed to be a nice choice, once my writing was coming at ease. I smiled and read a few words of the last page. Logan, the main character, had changed a little from what I planned him to be on my first idea to the story. He used to be kind and the "Prince Charming" type of guy, but when I finally got to write it here, it sounded too random and unoriginal. So I had to add some sauce on it... Prince Charming became a little sexier, and also a bit of a player and a teaser. It just seemed right, somehow. I've always had a crush for bad boys, after all.

"Hey! Jules?", Kim knocked on my door.

"Kim!", I yelled, getting up form the couch to open the door "Hey, honey! How are you?"

"I'm great.", she smiled, like she always did. "You?"

"Awesome!", I replied, giving her space to come in "So, what brings you to my home sweet home?"

"Oh, I wanted to invite you to something tonight."

"Something like...?", I asked, smiling at her.

"Tonight everybody is gonna be listening to the Quileute Stories...", she said, "Like.. legends.", Kim added a second later, after thinking a little. I knew what the Quileutes were. The guys had told me it was the tribe they belonged to... Wow, it would be amazing to hear those things... I've always loved history, and legends are a interesting part of it.

"I would love to hear those! But are you sure it'll be ok with everyone else? I mean, I don't wanna be an intruder."

"I've talked to Billy, Jake's father, and he said it's fine, once you're Paul's...", Kim got pale and she gasped to control herself from saying something. Weird!

"Paul's what, Kim?", I frowned "If you say 'Paul's sugar' I might hate you forever.", I added, and she laughed for ages.

"No, loca!", Kim laughed, "Paul's... friend. That's it."

'I'm not his friend.", I said, pouting. It was true. I wasn't. I was just weirdly attracted to a guy who I rationally knew that was a sort of nemesis to me. And somehow I just couldn't force myself to avoid his presence. It was just the opposite: I wanted him close, even though it was just to tease him.

"Yeah, I guess I chose the wrong word.", she patted my leg, "But what about the bonfire? Are you coming."

"Yep.", I smiled at her "I'll be there."

"Good girl!", Kim replied "Now you should get dressed, otherwise we'll be late."

"Yes, ma'am", I nodded, and got up, pulling her by the hand "Your job is to find me something I can actually wear here, considering I wouldn't like to freeze."

Kim rolled eyes, and I gave her access to my wardrobe.

"You won't freeze. In case you haven't noticed, the guys are hot, in every sense of the word.", she blinked. That was right, those men were very very very warm. Constant fever, I'd say.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna cling any of them."

"I can't assure you it'll be the same on the other way around, though.", she blinked, making me blush a little. "And you've got the most gorgeous things here, so shut up. And we've got a little sun... Like two weeks on Summer."

"Paul told me you don't.", I replied, shrugging, while she digged my closet for something warm.

"And I advice you to disregard half of the things Paul Lahote says, and start listening to this wise lady here, Kim Tahaki.", she pointed herself "The lady who, in fact, found you a cute and warm outfit!", she grinned, giving me some clothes. And damn, she was good at digging, cause it looked really good and I didn't even remember I'd brought that to LaPush. I changed my clothes for the cute dress and cardigan that Kim suggested, and after a few minutes we were finally getting out of my house.

( images/42563307/tumblr_md33xrdKfQ1rkq7uwo1_400_ )

"We should go by car.", Kim warned me, and I looked for Lola's keys on my pockets "Cause we're meeting Emily there, and it's a little far from here."

"Sure.", I nodded "Lola is giving us a ride, right, babe?", I caressed my car. And I'm not weird, ok? She's like part of the family!

**Paul's P.O.V**

"Oh, Juliet is coming!" Embry said, looking stright at me. We were having this conversarion with the whole pack about the vampire we've trailed earlier. And we didn't get to bloodsucker. Fuck.

"Damn... what the hell is she doing here?" I asked, turning myself to see if Embry was wrong. Of course, cause I would never turn myself just to get a glance of that figure I disliked so much, right? Right. Or maybe... No, it's right, Paul, shut up.

"Once she is your imprinting, she has... ", he started.

"Shhhhhhh. Shut up!" I closed his mouth "I don't want you to spread this rumor, ok? Cause I'm not... this thing you said."

"Ok, well..." he took a breath, trying not to laugh. Asshole. I wanted to kick his ass like I did the other day "Once everybody thinks she is your... that thing I'm not allowed to say, Billy concluded that she can hear the stories."

"I'm not imprinted on her, for God's sake!" I almost yelled, feeling my body shivering hard.

"Yes, you are!" Jared laughed, poking me. He POKED me. Oh, Jared, you are so dead...

Some force must've controlled me, or maybe it was just her presence. Shit, I'm saying non-sense again. Fact is that when Juliet and Kim finally reached us, I slowly calmed down, forcing myself to keep my secret.

"Night, boys!" they saluted, and Kim was glued to Jared's body a second later. Ew, so romantic that I had to look away.

"Night, beautiful.", I told Juliet "You know what? If I wasn't at the place, you'd probably be the hottest person here tonight", I whispered, so nobody else could listen to me, and apperently none of them noticed.

I saw her cheeks getting redder and redder, and it was nice to know I had some effect on her, like she did on me. Not that I blushed. I'm not so pure and chaste when it comes to her effects on me. Juliet finally couldn't help a chuckle, and she rolled eyes, looking ironically at me later.

"There's a bunch of pick up lines out there and that's what you come up with?", she said, arching a eyebrow. Always challenging me, that little monster. "Tsc.. Bad move, Lahote. I'd expect a little more from you. Such a reputation and you're always disappointing me."

Conclusion of the day: she's specially gifted. And her power is to spin me out of control.

**Juliet's P.O.V**

How did I feel? Awesome! How could it be different if I had Paul Lahote staring angrily at me right now? Teasing him was just too funny! We sat by the fire, and I had Kim and Embry on my sides. I've noticed I was the only 'foreigner' at the place, but Kim assured me it was ok, so I didn't worry. Embry and I talked for a while, and Seth joined us a few minutes later. All I have to say is that there's no possible way you can dislike those boys. Embry was the closest to me since my arrival, and we were so alike, that it was actually funny! And Seth is such a sweetheart... I wanted him to be my baby brother!

When Billy Black arrived the bonfire, silence finally dominated the chattering, and everybody's attention turned to his figure, while Billy told us every legend of his people. Things that fascinated me in a way I can't explain. Everything he told us about the tribe and their wolf ancestry seemed somehow magical and so real on his voice that I couldn't separate reality and story.

When it was over, magic remained. It was like I'd been touched by some power, and sucked into a world that I didn't know before. A weird feeling, but also an intriguing and amazing sensation.

"Are you ok?", the question didn't come from Kim or Embry, but from Paul, who was now behind me.

"What?", I frowned, finally landing back on Earth's surface. He kept staring at me, which didn't help me to process the question or formulate an answer.

"Are. You. Ok?", he repeated, half smiling, like I was a 4 year old kid "Come on, babe, I know I'm hot but you don't have to get speechless..."

"Urgh!", I growled, rolling my eyes "I'm fine, Paul."

He nodded slowly, and for the first time I had him serious in a conversation.

"It's the stories, isn't it? First time I've heard it, I was like this.", he said, pointing at me "They're magical, right?"

"Yeah.", I said, frowning. From everyone, he was probably the one I would never expect to understand me "It seemed so real, but also so magical."

He nodded again, like he digested what I said.

"Maybe magic is real.", he said, and I had no chance to reply, cause Paul left me behind with one last look. A look that I just needed to decode.

* * *

_Hello, my darlings! _

_First of all, I need to thank everybody who's following Addicted, or who favorited my story. I'm so glad you're enjoying this! _

_I have to thank especially LifeIsTooShortEatIceCream and lizzieee, two sweeties that made me so happy with their reviews and such a positive criticism! _

_I'm changing the speech to quotation marks, and I hope you like it, girls! :)_

_Always good to remember that a review makes me happy all day long, and that it'll take you just a few seconds._

_Thank you for reading, and I hope you like it! _

_xx Belle._


End file.
